Ciúmes
by Ayummi Hinotto
Summary: (Yaoi)O que acontece quando um antigo "fantasma" retorna do mundo dos mortos para ter o que acha de direito ser seu? Será que Hiei e Kurama Conseguiram superar mais esta prova? (Não sou boa para resumos mas..a gente tenta! XD)
1. Mal entendido

**CIÚMES**

**Por: Ayummi Hinotto**

Era uma manhã como outra qualquer, Hiei estava muito bem acomodado na árvore em frente à janela de Kurama esperando-o voltar como sempre fazia, ficou pensando em como Kurama agüentava toda aquela vida nigen cheia de coisas e compromissos que ele não entendia, odiava aqueles humanos idiotas que faziam e diziam coisas que não faziam sentido algum para ele, mas Hiei estava disposto a aturar aquele mundo, afinal esse mundo, mesmo louco fazia parte de seu adorado Kurama e ele amava-o tanto que faria qualquer sacrifício para ficar ao seu lado, afinal Kurama foi quem ensinou-o a amar! Ah, o amor...Uma palavra que ele não fazia a idéia que existia até que conheceu Kurama, seu doce e querido Kurama, com ele aprendera tantas coisas, sentiu tantas coisas, coisas essas que jamais imaginou que um dia conheceria ou sentiria em sua vida, afinal sempre fora tão rude e fechado para com o mundo. Ás vezes pensava que não era digno de estar com Kurama, ele era sempre tão frio com seu amado, destratava-o, dizia-lhe palavras rudes e grossas que tantas vezes fizeram seu amante chorar. Como alguém gentil, amável e doce como Kurama agüentava ficar com alguém tão bruto e amargurado como ele?! Mas ao pensar isso veio em sua mente a imagem de seu amante dizendo-lhe que o amava do jeito que era, e para ele isso era a única coisa que importava. Kurama tinha esse dom (mais um entre muitos ) de sempre dizer as palavras certas que confortavam seu coração quando se sentia inseguro com relação ao relacionamento deles. Kurama era alguém es..pe..ci..al...Sim! Era muito especial para ele, Kurama se tornara tão importante quanto o ar que respirava, e essa pessoa tão querida merecia um presente, pensou ele, " vou fazer uma surpresa para Kurama do jeito que ele gosta".

Disse Hiei em voz alta para em seguida com sua agilidade e velocidade saltar do galho onde estava e confundir-se entre as copas das árvores. Algum tempo depois estava Hiei vestido com roupas nigens, não que ele gostasse, mas sim por que Kurama adorava vê-lo vestido assim, (afinal a roupa foi dada por ele), vestido com uma calça jeans colada, uma blusa branca e uma jaqueta preta por cima recolheu algumas rosas do jardim onde tiveram sua primeira noite de amor e resolveu buscar Kurama naquele prédio grande e largo chamado "universidade", onde Kurama passava horas e horas do dia estudando e pajeando outros humanos que falavam muito e viviam escrevendo aqueles símbolos estranhos que Kurama o estava se chamavam mesmo?..Ah! Letras...Aqueles humanos Kurama chamava de professores, Hiei não sabia para que serviam ou o que significava, Kurama já o havia explicado, mas..Ah! Não importa ele só queria ver o mais rapidamente seu youkay.

_Bate o sinal e todos na universidade saem, o coração de Hiei batia cada vez mais rápido esperando pelo seu youko, não aquentava de tanta ansiedade, mas no portão só saiam nigens e nada de seu youko... Ah nigens idiotas sempre atrapalhavam seus planos, mas ele não deixaria que nada atrapalhasse o que havia planejado para eles dois naquela tarde, tudo teria que sair perfeito, pois essa seria a primeira surpresa que faria para Kurama e nada poderia sair errado. _

_Quando ele menos espera em meio a todos aqueles humanos que gritavam, corriam e sorriam, ele vê as lindas mechas ruivas que tanto conhecia, pouco a pouco a delicada silhueta ia se revelando, mostrando um rosto alvo de pele macia, e um sorriso que lhe dava mais serenidade. Kurama com toda sua amabilidade e educação abria caminho em meio a todas as garotas que se jogavam aos seus pés, aquelas garotas nigens que adoravam dar em cima de seu youkai...Às vezes tinha vontade de fazer "churrasquinho de nigens" mas Kurama já havia dito que aquilo não poderia fazer, afinal estava vivendo de acordo com as regras dos humanos. Derrepente seus olhos se encontraram com os de seu amado, um sorriso radiante brotou nos lábios de Kurama ao ver seu Hiei vestido do modo que adorava vê-lo e ainda por cima parado em frente a uma linda cerejeira esperando por ele. Com a maior das destrezas que possuía se livrou de todas as garotas que estavam ao seu redor e foi ao encontro do seu youkai de fogo._

_-Demorei muito?_

_-Não, eu cheguei faz pouco tempo._

_-Lindo._

_-O que? Disse Hiei_

_-Lindo...Você está lindo itooshi, adorei a surpresa muito obrigado!_

_Disse kurama suavemente passando a mão sobre o rosto de Hiei, fazendo-lhe um afago que fez Hiei corar._

_-Raposa!_

_-O que foi itooshi, não está gostando?_

_-Raposa nós estamos na frente de muitos humanos...Você disse que não era certo nós... Hiei foi silenciado pelos delicados dedos de Kurama._

_-Schiiii! Não diga nada...Deixe-me aproveitar do presente que acabo de receber. Disse Kurama abraçando-o_

_-Raposa louca, você não tem jeito._

_Disse Hiei para em seguida abraça-lo. E ambos ficaram ali, apenas aproveitando o momento, e sentindo a respiração um do outro quando derrepente escutaram um grito que os fez se desvencilhar daquele caloroso abraço._

_-Kurama! Gritou uma mocinha de longas mechas douradas que mais parecida a luz do sol._

_-Ioko?! Disse Kurama com um tom de voz que entregava sua surpresa._

_-Você conhece essa nigen raposa? Disse Hiei com um olhar de poucos amigos_

_-Ah, itooshi ela é... Uma colega de classe estudamos juntos._

_-Hn...Disse Hiei, mas quando este ia dirigir outra pergunta a Kurama foi interrompido pela presença esbaforida da garota._

_-Kurama lembra-se do favor que lhe pedi esta manhã?_

_-Sim é claro que me lembro, mas você havia me dito que minha ajuda só era necessária no fim de semana._

_-Sim eu sei, mas é que não podemos esperar mais, preciso de sua ajuda agora! Disse a menina com os olhos marejados de lágrimas._

_-Calma Ioko, se ficar nervosa nada dará certo. Disse kurama com sua calma de sempre, enquanto este diálogo transcorria Hiei impacientava-se, e seus grunidos de raiva já se tornavam cada vez mais perceptíveis. Kurama já percebendo a agonia de seu companheiro tentou livrar-se da menina._

_-Ioko, melhor você ir para casa e se acalmar amanhã conversaremos melhor e você poderá me explicar tudo o que está acontecendo._

_Mal essas palavras foram ditas pode-se ouvir um grito vindo de uma senhora muito bem vestida, que vinha na direção dos três que estavam parados ali no meio do parque._

_-Ioko! Estava te procurando, você me deixou no portão da universidade e saiu correndo quando me viu. _

_-Mãe!_

_Essas palavras foram ditas com tanto desespero que se podia ver nos rostos de Kurama e Ioko a surpresa nada agradável que tiveram ao ver aquela senhora._

-Ah! Esse é o rapaz de que me falou! Muito prazer meu jovem eu estava muito interessada em conhecer o namorado de minha filha. Disse a senhora com um tom que entrega sua satisfação com todos aqueles estanhos acontecimentos. Mas o que ninguém esperava e menos ainda Hiei, a reação da pobre menina acuada foi tão intensa que todos ficaram chocados. Um beijo, sim um beijo longo e cheio de desespero, Ioko que mais que rapidamente agarrou-se ao pescoço de Kurama e beijou-o como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

-Sua nigen desgraçada! Como se atreve a fazer isso! Disse Hiei com todas as suas forças, e esperando, mesmo que intimamente, que tudo aquilo não passasse de mais uma de suas alucinações.

-Mas Ioko por que fez isso? Nós havíamos combinado que isso só...Dizia Kurama sussurrando quando percebeu que Hiei o olhava como se estivesse a ponto de mata-lo com um só golpe.

Ao se afastar um pouco de kurama Ioko olha para sua mãe e pede desculpas alegando que já fazia muito tempo que não via seu namorado e que estava louca de saudades e não poderia esperar mais para estar junto dele, para Hiei aquelas palavras pareciam como punhaladas em seu peito, como aquela garota se atreve a falar aquilo da pessoa que era sua razão de viver, e ainda por cima beija-lo daquela forma que apenas ele teria acesso e prazer em faze-lo! Mas o que não poderia aceitar, o que não poderia perdoar, fora à reação de kurama, ele não ofereceu nenhuma resistência e apenas se deixou abraçar, Hiei não consiga entender o porquê de tudo aquilo, e sua única reação foi dirigir uma pergunta que mais parecia um desabafo de tanta tristeza.

-Por que?

Essas duas palavras foram ditas com toda a tristeza e raiva que sentia num tom quase que melodioso e angustiante, e ao mesmo tempo, parecia que toda a frustração que antes sentia havia voltado com toda ou mais intensidade, era como se Hiei tivesse sido transportado de volta para seu passado, e onde tudo e todos eram tidos como apenas lixo que só tinham o propósito de faze-lo sofrer.

Kurama sentiu o peso daquelas simples palavras e tentando remediar só teve tempo de balbuciar:

-Hiei, espere não é o que está pensando eu...

Não adiantou, mal terminou de falar e não mais podia ver Hiei em sua frente, pois este com sua grande agilidade saltou e foi para muito longe dali, Kurama podia sentir que com ele se foram também sua vida e sua alma.

As duas mulheres que estavam ali paradas ficaram sem entender a reação de Hiei, afinal ele não passava de um amigo, muito íntimo é verdade, mas amigo de Kurama e aquela reação não era esperada.

-Não se preocupem, ele só está chateado porque não iremos mais poder jogar uma partida de futebol que tanto ele estava esperando. Kurama disse essas palavras com sua amabilidade e educação levadas ao extremo, afinal ele também esta com raiva, como poderia aquilo tudo ter acontecido com ele e logo na frente do seu youkay de fogo? Ioko percebendo o que tinha acabado de provocar aproximou-se de Kurama e disse:

-Desculpe-me Kurama, eu não tive a intenção, mas se eu não tivesse feito isso estaria perdida.

-Escute bem Ioko, sei que você tem problemas com sua mãe, pois ela jamais aceitaria seu romance, mas isso não lhe dá o direito de estragar o meu, eu tive muito prazer em aceitar sua proposta pois eu já havia passado por isso antes de contar para meus pais, mas isso jamais lhe deu o direito de estragar tudo o que eu tive tanto trabalho para construir. Disse Kurama com seu tom educado, mas podia-se notar que essas palavras estavam carregadas de ressentimento.

Educadamente se despediu de Ioko e sua mãe para logo então afasta-se e sumir em meio aos outros humanos que passavam por ali.

A noite parecia mais fria que de costume, o vento soprava forte, as folhas das árvores balançavam-se com velocidade, não havia sinal dos animaizinhos que antes brincavam no jardim, e nem sinal de Hiei sentado em algum galho da cerejeira fitando-o pela janela do quarto. A janela como sempre estava aberta, Kurama queria alimentar a esperança de que a qualquer momento seu adorado youkay saltaria da árvore para o parapeito da janela e entraria num súbito pulo para o quarto fitando-o com todo o amor que sentia em seus olhos para depois se abraçarem fortemente e passarem o resto da noite juntos um nos braços do outro. Mas isso não aconteceu e logo se podia ouvir em cada extensão do quarto os pequenos gemidos e soluços de Kurama que chorava incessantemente, para logo depois adormecer.

_Amanheceu como nunca havia acontecido, era uma manhã muito nublada o tempo estava carregado de melancolia, kurama deu uma boa olhada no quarto na esperança de encontrar Hiei acuado em algum canto dormindo, mas logo essa esperança deu lugar a tristeza que antes estava em seu coração._

_Como sempre kurama vestiu-se e desceu para tomar seu café da manhã, e logo sair para faculdade, Kurama sabia que aquele dia seria chato e entediante, além de que ele estava tendo um pressentimento de que naquele dia algo de muito importante aconteceria._

_Continua..._

**Bem pessoal, espero que estejam gostando. Criticas e/ou elogios são bem vindos ok? . bjitossss!!**

**Ayummi-chan**


	2. Pressentimentos e reconciliação

**Ciúmes- II parte**

**Pressentimentos e reconciliação**

**POR: Ayummi Hinotto**

Naquela manhã Kurama saiu bem cedo, queria chegar logo na faculdade para não mais pensar nos problemas que lhe afligiam, resolveu pegar um caminho diferente do que costumava fazer , foi pelo parque, passou pelas cerejeiras onde havia encontrado Hiei pela primeira vez, e passando ali um enorme pesar tomou conta de todo seu ser. Hiei o havia abandonado e isso o deixava triste e chateado. Não demorou muito e já estava na frente da universidade, todas as garotas nigens como sempre estavam aos seus pés implorando por uma simples dose de sua tenção, mas naquele dia Kurama estava chateado e isso o fez ficar de mau humor, mas como sempre sua gentileza e educação o precediam e rapidamente desfez-se de todas as garotas com uma desculpa aceitável e um caloroso sorriso.

Correu sem rumo durante a noite inteira pensando e repensando no quê havia acontecido naquela tarde do dia anterior e no porquê de seu amado ter feito aquilo, correu tanto que nem tinha se dado conta de que o dia havia amanhecido, e que depois de tantas voltas acabara por voltar justamente no mesmo lugar onde passava a maioria das suas horas, estava parado em frente a janela de Kurama, a janela que havia lhe trazido tanta alegria e bem estar, mas que agora o havia trazido um sentimento, que diferente dos demais que até então já havia sentido, conhecia muito bem, a dor. Pela primeira vez ele estava maldizendo o dia em que conheceu Kurama, mas é claro que isso só ocorria da boca para fora, na verdade o seu maior desejo naquele momento era estar junto de seu youko e tendo o pensamento de que tudo que havia presenciado não passava de um pesadelo causado pela sua insegurança com relação ao seu relacionamento com kurama. Mas infelizmente esse pensamento não se sustentou muito em sua mente, afinal tudo aquilo havia acontecido e nada poderia mudar isso. Neste momento sua cabeça estava lotada de pensamentos, vontades, sentimentos, e uma grande dor e pesar que lhe confundiam ainda mais o que em vão tentava ordenar, tentou mover-se dali e ir para outro lugar mas seu corpo não lhe obedeceu e acabou por subir na árvore e ficar ali parado pensando mais um pouco até tomar uma resolução.

Já passavam das 09:00 horas e estava perto do intervalo de 30min entre a aula de anatomia e a aula teórica sobre o funcionamento dos músculos cardíacos, Kurama estava perdido em seus pensamentos e apenas seu corpo estava presente naquela aula, uma vez ou outra quando finalmente parecia voltar para o presente momento kurama olhava para o relógio implorando mentalmente para que o sinal soasse e que todos saíssem para o intervalo e finalmente conseguiria ficar a sós com seus pensamentos.

Como num piscar de olhos o sinal tão esperado soa e todos descem para o pátio, a sala estava quieta, Kurama estava sentado em sua carteira exatamente como o início da aula, mas suas preces não foram completamente atendidas, ele não estava a sós na sala como sempre, havia mais alguém, e esse alguém ele conhecia muito bem, era Ioko , a única pessoa que kurama não gostaria de ver naquele momento.

-Perdoe-me Shuichi. – Essas palavras foram ditas num tom calmo e sereno mas onde podia-se observar uma certa dose de arrependimento.

-Não se preocupe Ioko, não foi culpa sua, na verdade adoraria poder neste momento jogar em cima de você toda a culpa que é minha, vai ver desse jeito eu conseguiria de algum jeito acalmar meu coração.

-Não é verdade, você não é o único culpado, eu também tive uma parcela de culpa em tudo isso, se eu não tivesse me desesperado tanto, se tivesse tomado o controle sobre meus sentimentos, eu jamais teria feit... suas palavras foram silenciadas pelos dedos delicados de Kurama.

-Não se culpe de algo que não merece ser culpada Ioko, o erro foi todo meu, deveria ter pesado as conseqüências quando aceitei a sua proposta, além de quê eu já imaginava que isso iria acontecer, afinal a conheço bem e sabia que a qualquer sinal de perigo iminente você se desesperaria e não suportaria tal pressão, o que acarretou nos acontecimentos de ontem. Mas o que mais me dói é saber que fui desleal para com Hiei, nós sempre juramos que jamais mentiríamos um para o outro e acabei por quebrar nossa promessa.

-....

-Tenho que consertar meu erro de algum modo, mas ainda não sei como posso fazer isso. Meu maior desejo neste momento é estar ao lado dele e dizer-lhe que todo o amor que tenho é somente para ele, e que ninguém jamais nos separaria. – Essas palavras foram precedidas por um forte soluço que e grossas lágrimas que kurama tentou conter pressionando seus delicados dedos nas lágrimas, mas foi em vão, pois Ioko já havia percebido e com um movimento delicado mas preciso abraçou seu colega e afagou seus cabelos, não podia acabar com a agonia que afligia seu colega mais ao menos amenia-la um pouco estava entre suas possibilidades.

E assim transcorreu o restante do tempo do intervalo, logo o segundo sinal soou e todos os alunos voltaram para os seus lugares. E assim seguiu-se o restante da manhã.

Enquanto tudo isso acontecia Hiei continuava perdido em meio aos seus pensamentos, estava tão entorpecido pelos mesmos que nem notou as horas passarem, e acabou por adormecer.

Chegou cansado e muito triste em casa, sua mãe o esperava como sempre, mas é claro que como mãe já havia percebido a tristeza que pairava nos olhos e na face de seu amado filho. Ao entrar Kurama gentilmente tentando não transparecer a tristeza que sentia deu um beijo na testa de sua mãe e disse-lhe que no momento não se sentia disposto á descer e almoçar com todos, e disse-lhe também que passaria o restante do dia em seu quarto, pois precisa refletir e estudar em um lugar calmo e silencioso.

Entrou em seu quarto e fechou a porta colocou seus livros sobre a escrivaninha e com passos curtos e calmos foi se encaminhando em direção ao banheiro, mas quando já estava próximo a entrada sentiu o ioki de Hiei. "Ele está aqui!" pensou Kurama para em seguida correr a janela para certificar-se de que seus pressentimentos estavam certos. Sim Hiei estava lá, deitado nos galhos dormindo como um anjo, mais que depressa Kurama saltou de encontro ao galho e pegou Hiei nos braços para em seguida leva-lo para a cama onde este ficaria mais acomodado e poderia descansar melhor.

Duas horas se passaram desde que Kurama havia encontrado Hiei deitado sobre os galhos, Kurama já havia tomado um bom banho e para surpresa de sua mãe desceu para buscar uma gostosa refeição, mas enfatizou que gostaria de privacidade o resto da tarde, afinal seu youkay estava ali em seu quarto e a única coisa em que pensava era aproveitar aquela prazerosa companhia, sua mãe concordou sem fazer nenhum questionamento e até deixou claro para seu filho que ela estaria a sua disposição caso sua ajuda se fizesse necessária, Kurama agradeceu gentilmente e mais que depressa recolheu uma gostosa refeição que havia preparado para seu youkay de fogo.

Chegando ao quarto pode perceber que Hiei ainda dormia, um sono pesado mas que lhe passava tranqüilidade, Kurama deixou a bandeja no criado mudo que fica ao lado da cama e sentou-se bem próximo a Hiei. Com delicadeza afagou os cabelos negros e a pele macia de Hiei, sentia vontade de beija-lo e abraça-lo com todo o amor e saudade que sentia para que nunca mais Hiei voltasse a deixa-lo. Derrepente Hiei abre os olhos e vê Kurama de olhos fechados bem em sua frente, e sente suas mão macias afagando-lhe com movimentos amorosos. Por um instante sentiu-se bem, protegido e amado entre os braços de sua querida raposa, mas logo lhe veio a mente a cena fatídica, e seu comportamento logo mudou, num único movimento brusco empurrou as mãos de Kurama e sentou-se na cama fitando o outro com olhar de poucos amigos. Kurama percebeu a fúria que envolvia aquele olhar e resolveu falar algo na tentativa vã de apaziguar as coisas:

-Tome – Disse kurama estendendo a bandeja para Hiei – Preparei seu almoço, ou melhor seu lanche já que já passam da 14:00horas, você dormiu bastante então pensei que quando acordasse estaria com muita fome.

-Não lhe pedi nada. Como vim parar aqui? Eu estava do lado de fora não estava?

-Perdão itooshi, não quis deixa-lo com raiva, só queria que se acomodasse melhor, afinal essa cama também é sua.

-Nada aqui é meu sua Raposa estúpida, nada!

-Não diga isso Hiei, tudo que está aqui é seu, inclusive eu. – essas duas últimas palavras foram ditas num sussurro, e podia-se ver uma lágrima tímida caindo pelo rosto de kurama.

-Se você fosse meu jamais teria feito o que fez Raposa, você me usou, sempre disse que jamais me deixaria e acabou por faze-lo! Isso eu não perdôo. Eu fui só mais um passatempo não foi Raposa? Diga! Para você eu não passei de um brinquedinho! Essas palavras foram ditas com todo rancor e rispidez que havia em Hiei.

-Não...Hiei não...

-Diga a verdade Kurama, não minta mais para mim!

-...Não é verdade Hiei, eu o amo e nada nem ninguém vai mudar isso. Por favor acredite em mim, você se tornou tão importante quanto o ar que respiro, sem você jamais conseguiria viver Hiei acredite!

-Que inferno Kurama! Por que você mente deste jeito! Para você eu sempre fui o outro não é? Eu ficava aqui me iludindo achando que eu realmente era amado por você enquanto você sua Raposa estúpida, ficava lá com sua namoradinha nigen não estou certo?!

Ao dizer isso Hiei começou a chorar compulsivamente, Kurama já não agüentando a tristeza que estava em seu peito a matar-lhe pouco a pouco, e ainda por cima ver Hiei pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida juntos chorar como uma criança que necessitava de proteção e carinho, correu e abraçou seu youkay de fogo o mais forte que pode.Hiei tentou se desvencilhar em vão, pois Kurama era realmente muito forte, e a cada investia de Hiei para se soltar Kurama abraçava-o mais forte.

-Me solte Raposa.

-Não vou saltá-lo até que toda essa estória seja esclarecida

-Não há nada para esclarecer Kurama, o que está feito, está feito. Eu vi com meus próprios olhos.

-Eu o amo itooshi, e ninguém pode mudar isso será que não entende o que estou dizendo? Hiei você se tornou a razão do meu viver, e sem você prefiro a morte! Se não puder tê-la ao meu lado nada mais fará sentido para mim e será melhor que eu morra, você entendeu Hiei será melhor que eu morra!

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras Hiei ficou paralisado com o tom forte com que elas foram ditas, ele podia perceber nas palavras de Kurama que ele estava falando sério e que estava cheio de convicção a fazer o pior caso algo mais grave ocorresse.

Hiei sentiu o que aquelas palavras significavam e tentando conter algumas lágrimas retribuiu o abraço de Kurama.

-Mas se me ama tanto quanto diz, por que se deixou beijar e abraçar por aquela nigen raposa? – Essas palavras já foram ditas num tom mais amável.

-Ah itooshi, fiz aquilo para ajudar Ioko, somente para isso, jamais em momento algum pensei em deixa-lo.

-Ajudar?e por acaso se ajuda beijando alguém daquele jeito Kurama?

-Koibito, deixa eu te explicar melhor...

Kurama começou a explicar a Hiei o real motivo daquele beijo, explicou-lhe que Ioko havia lhe pedido um favor, havia pedido-lhe que fingisse ser seu namorado para a sua mãe deixá-la em paz, pois ela não aceitava seu relacionamento com Itako, uma garota de sua sala. Explicado tudo a Hiei este se sentiu mais calmo e entendeu o motivo.

-Entendo. Por isso ela estava tão nervosa quando aquela velha apareceu.

-Hhaha..isso mesmo itooshi, ela só queria assim como nós deixar seu relacionamento seguro.

-Raposa não ria de mim!

-Não fique chateado itooshi...eu o amo e quero que fique ao meu lado sempre.

Ditas essas palavras ambos ficaram ali se olhando ainda abraçados.

-Não faça mais isso raposa. Por favor, eu não suportaria mais sentir toda a dor que senti, me prometa que jamais vai fazer isso de novo, prometa.

-Não se preocupe meu amor, não vou mais,isso eu posso te prometer.

Ao ouvir aquilo Hiei sentiu que seu coração estava mais calmo e que teve a nítida certeza de que sempre ficariam juntos. Com todo o amor e carinho que pairavam na atmosfera daquele cômodo, os dois se deitaram na cama e ficaram ali, sentindo a presença e os corpos um em cima do outro. E ali desejaram poder ficar para sempre. Mas o que eles não haviam percebido era uma figura, da qual só se podia ver uma sombra através da janela, era uma figura familiar, mas que tinha más intenções, uma risada abafada foi liberada e apenas uma frase foi dita:

-Vocês não perdem por esperar, logo logo toda essa felicidade acabará, isso eu lhes posso garantir.

Hiei sentiu uma presença maligna e muito poderosa e derrepente se desvencilhou dos braços de kurama e ficou a fitar a janela, mas nada havia lá.

-O que foi koibito? O que aconteceu?

-Senti uma presença maligna vindo dali de fora.

-Mas não há ninguém lá itooshi, vamos deixe disso, com certeza foi alguém que passou lá em baixo na rua.

-Ora não me subestime Kurama, sei o que senti e não foi nenhum nigen.

-Tudo bem itooshi, não vamos brigar por isso, venha deite-se aqui comigo, não tem nada ali, vamos aproveitar nosso tempo juntinhos.

Kurama disse aquilo com um olhar e sorriso maliciosos, Hiei entendeu aqueles sinais e um leve sorriso pode ser visto brotar de seus lábios. Ele resolvera seguir o conselho de sua raposa e parar de se preocupar tanto, deveriam aproveitar bem aqueles momentos de privacidade, afinal raramente os tinha. Iam aproveitar aquela tarde para se amarem muito.

-Isso mesmo Hiei, aproveite enquanto você pode, pois depois de hoje não terá mais toda essa felicidade.

Essas palavras foram proferidas pela mesma sombra, antes de desaparecer totalmente entre as copas das árvores.

Continua...

**Olá!!! Qualquer dúvida, crítica ou elogio...hihi..Escrevam-me ok! Adoraria saber a sua opinião **

**Bjs Ayu-chan**


	3. Desespero entre carícias

**Ciúmes- III parte**

**Desespero entre carícias**

**Por: Ayummi Hinotto**

Arrepios, gemidos, suspiros, tremores, declarações de amor...não havia palavras para descrever o que acontecera ali, naquele quarto durante toda a tarde, e a noite. Aquele dia os jovens amantes tiraram para se reconciliarem de vez e fazer sumir de uma vez por todas as incertezas e dúvidas que cercavam seu relacionamento.

Já estava amanhecendo, os primeiros raios do sol despontavam pelas brechas da janela e iam direto iluminar a cena mais angelical que já houvera em todo nigenkai. Kurama tinha seus braços em volta do corpo esquio e de pele macia do seu koorime, e este por sua vez estava com sua cabeça aconchegada entre o ombro e o pescoço de kurama, abraçando-o como uma criança faz com sua boneca mais preciosa, da qual ela jamais quer se separar.

Um raiozinho de sol toca levemente a delicada face de Kurama, numa caricia doce e terna, e acaba por dispertá-lo, abre seus olhos vagarosamente e aos poucos tornam a mente todas as cenas da noite anterior, os beijos, as carícias, as juras de amor trocadas entre ele e Hiei, e precedido por essas lembranças veio pairar nos lábios de Kurama um sorriso de satisfação e felicidade, respira fundo tentando absorver toda aquela atmosfera de amor, paixão e desejo que ainda pairavam no ar, sente um peso em seus braços e peito, com um movimento leve gira sua cabeça e se depara com o seu seu objeto de afeição, desejo, a pessoa que ele mais ama em todos os mundos, Hiei.

_Uma tímida lágrima escorre pelo seu rosto, mas essa lágrima não era como as outras que havia derramado, eram lágrimas de felicidade, Kurama não cabia em si de tanta alegria, queria pular, saltar, e gritar para os quatro cantos do mundo que estava ali com o seu youkay de fogo. _

_Hiei estava belo, os raios do sol iluminavam seus negros cabelos e sua boca avermelhada, que podia ser tomada como um convite para um longo e delicioso beijo, e foi exatamente o que Kurama fez, beijou-o com todo carinho que tinha em sua alma, Hiei ainda um pouco sonolento retribui o beijo assustando kurama que esperava aquele beijo como um prazer solitário, afinal imaginava que Hiei dormia. _

_-Ohayo itooshi! Dormiu bem?_

_Um leve sorriso pode ser visto nos lábios de Hiei. _

_-Não._

_-O que? –Disse Kurama surpreso_

_-Não dormi bem... dormi maravilhosamente bem! Você me deixou cansado Kurama, nunca pensei que alguém pudesse me deixar tão exausto dessa maneira._

_Uma gargalhada pode ser ouvida por todo o cômodo._

_-Eu te deixei cansadinho?! Isso é bom, mas você ainda não viu nada._

_-Raposa!_

_Podia-se notar suavidade e desejo no que Hiei acabara de falar. Os dois ficaram ali abraçados trocando olhares cúmplices e apaixonados. Hiei acariciava as belas madeixas carmim que exalavam um indescritível perfume de rosas, enquanto a bela figura de pele alva e macia, percorria com seus dedos ágeis todo o tórax trabalho de Hiei. Os corações batiam aceleradamente em uma harmonia nunca dantes vista, era um momento de extremo amor e compreensão. Os amantes se entendiam apenas pelo olhar, sem a necessidade de palavras. O ambiente estava propício e convidativo a mais algumas horas de pura entrega de seus corpos ao prazer e amor intenso, quando um chamado os fez parar._

_-Suuichi, poderia descer aqui meu filho?_

_-Claro mãe! Desço em um minuto!_

_-Hnf._

_-Desculpe itooshi, já já eu volto!_

_Ao dizer aquilo Kurama beijou Hiei e rapidamente se vestiu e desceu para atender ao chamado de sua mãe. Hiei, é claro, ficou chateado com aquela interrupção, mas sabia que não podia dizer nada, afinal aquela nigen também era muito importante para sua raposa. _

_Já estava deitado naquela cama desde o dia anterior, tudo bem, aquela cama sempre lhe dava alegria, prazer e bem estar, mas definitivamente não poderia ficar deitado ali para sempre. Resolveu ir ao banheiro e tomar um bom banho, assim quando Kurama retornasse, encontraria-o limpo e mais do que nunca disposto a satisfazer a todos os desejos daquela raposa fogosa. Levantou-se da cama, espreguiçou-se demoradamente e com passos curtos e preguiçosos dirigiu-se até a janela. O dia estava bonito, ensolarado e mostrava-se um poço de possibilidades infinitas para os casais apaixonados, é claro, que para Hiei, aquele dia não passava de mais um dia comum, como outro qualquer. Olhou a movimentação dos nigens lá em baixo,estranhou, pois a rua estava deserta, não havia ninguém, mas não perdeu tempo pensando no porquê, fez uma careta de desagrado, afinal já imaginava que com um dia tão lindo como aquele, certamente Kurama iria lhe propor uma volta pelo parque. Fechou as cortinas e dirigiu-se ao banheiro._

_Ligou o chuveiro e ficou em pé embaixo do jato d'água, que mais parecia uma massagem de tão relaxante que era. _

_Kurama desce as escadas e procura pela sua mãe. Olhou na sala e não a encontrou, foi a cozinha e nada , percorreu todos os cômodos da casa e nada de sua mãe, resolveu voltar a sala para certificar-se de que não havia esquecido de olhar por lá, mesmo tendo certeza de que já o fizera. O seu coração estava cada vez mais angustiado, estava ali, parado em meio a sala tentando entender não só onde estava sua mãe, mas todos da casa, pois enquanto fazia sua busca notou que na casa só estavam ele e Hiei. O desespero dava menção de querer chegar, estava com a cabeça baixa, seus braços cruzados e em seus olhos já se notava a formação de algumas lágrimas, mas tentava controlar-se ao máximo quando ouviu:_

_-Suuichi meu filho! Estou te esperando por que esta demorando?_

_Kurama ouviu aquele chamado estático, tentando saber de onde vinha a voz de sua mãe. Após alguns segundos percebeu que o som vinha do jardim, "claro, o jardim! Por que não pensei em procurar lá." Pensou ele dirigindo-se ao jardim. Chegando lá viu sua mãe, irmão e padrasto de costas para ele._

_-O que estão fazendo no jardim? – Perguntou Kurama _

_-Estávamos te esperando meu filho, por que demoro tanto? Desse jeito você só vai adiar o inevitável._

_Aquelas palavras foram ditas num tom que Kurama jamais havia escutado ser pronunciado pela sua mãe. Ela falava com sarcasmo e ódio. Mais que rapidamente seu coração se apertou, e aquele mal pressentimento de antes voltara com mais intensidade ainda, começou a suar frio e suas pernas tremiam._

_Tinha terminado seu banho e estava com a toalha enrolada em sua cintura, exatamente do modo como Kurama havia ensinado. Parado diante do espelho pegou aquele objeto de pontas finas que Kurama passava nos cabelos, lembrou que aquilo se chamava "pente" e que servia para arrumar os cabelos, não entendia a necessidade daquilo afinal, para que pentear os cabelos se iria desarruma-los depois?! Aquilo não fazia sentido, mas como era para agradar sua raposa faria o "enorme sacrifício" de pentear-se. Penteou a primeira mecha de cabelo, iniciou o mesmo com a segunda mas o pente ficou preso, pois seu cabelo estava muito embaraçado, entre puxões e pontadas de dor, acabou desistindo e olhando para o espelho. Fez uma careta, o pente estava preso em seus cabelos e sua tentativa de retira-lo dali falhara._

_-Hnf! Eu deveria derreter essa coisa, mas a raposa gosta tanto de usar isso..._

_Em meio a resmungos percebeu uma presença que se aproximava, deveria ser sua raposa, não tinha certeza pois estava tão absorto na "luta" contra aquela coisa cheia de pontas que estava na sua cabeça, que não prestou atenção. Correu para o quarto mas chegando lá foi pego de surpresa por uma força que o paralisou e de um golpe só o levou ao chão. Tentou inutilmente levantar-se, percorreu todo o cômodo com os olhos mas não havia ninguém ali. Neste instante Hiei sentiu que a presença de sua raposa estava sumindo aos poucos, a raiva já se instalava, aquele pente no cabelo, não saber quem ou que o havia atingido e ainda por cima o yoiki de Kurama desaparecendo o estavam deixando louco._

_O que está acontecendo aqui?_

_Uma gargalhada ecoou, um vento gélido o envolveu enquanto presenciava a transfiguração das pessoas a sua frente.Os corpos de sua mãe, seu irmão, e seu padrasto estavam se desfazendo e dando lugar a seres de aparência maléfica, aparência esta, que conhecia perfeitamente, aquelas criaturas só poderiam vir do makai. Deu um passo a frente, mais rapidamente foi preso por correntes muito fortes que o impediam de se movimentarem, debateu-se na esperança de livrar-se das mesmas, mas, sem êxito. Tentou transformar-se para sua forma de youkay e para sua surpresa não conseguiu. Notou que aos poucos suas forças iam se esvaindo e suas pálpebras estavam ficando pesadas, não estava mais agüentando ficar de olhos abertos._

_Sentiu uma dor dilacerante em seu abdome, olhou para cima e viu uma das criaturas a atacar-lhe, esmurrava seu estômago e seu rosto. Por que faziam aquilo? Quem eram eles? O que estava acontecendo? Essas eram perguntas que Kurama tentava encontrar a resposta, mas nada que fizesse sentido lhe vinha a mente. Foi neste instante que sentiu que seu peito estava sendo cortado por seus agressores, seu tórax sangrava muito, estava perdendo seus sentidos, só havia uma única coisa a ser feita antes que desmaiasse:_

_-Hiei!!!!!!_

_-Cale-se!- disse um de seus agressores que deu um último golpe em sua nuca, fazendo Kurama perder totalmente seus sentidos. Foi posto no ombro de uma das criaturas e foi levado para um lugar desconhecido._

_Hiei lá em cima tentava se libertar quando ouviu:_

_Vais ficar só demônio maldito! Não permitirei que tenhas nenhum tipo de felicidade nem neste nem no outro mundo!_

_Hiei ouvia aquelas palavras impaciente, aquela força poderosa que o impedia de se levantar, aquela voz que lhe falava, nada fazia sentido, até que lembrou do acontecimento do dia anterior. Havia sentido a presença de alguém próximo ao lugar onde costumava ficar esperando Kurama. Começou a raciocinar quem poderia estar fazendo aquilo quando ouviu o grito de Kurama chamando por seu nome. Notou o desespero naquele chamado e a dor nele presente. Suas tentativas de se libertar tornaram-se mais ávidas. E para sua surpresa após ouvir os gritos de Kurama a força que antes o impedia de se levantar não mais o prendia ao chão, aquela presença havia sumido, mas junto com ela sumiu a de sua raposa._

_Pulou a janela que dava acesso rápido ao local onde havia sentido a presença de Kurama, o jardim. Chegando lá não havia nada nem ninguém, o tempo havia mudado, estava tudo escuro, o céu totalmente tomado por nuvens, anunciando que uma grande tempestade se aproximava, um vento frio tocava sua pele e uma culpa enorme tomou conta de todo seu ser. Gritou por Kurama e só obteve como resposta um silêncio aterrorizador. Seu coração apertado, seu corpo que não respondia a seus comandos o fizeram cair de joelhos na grama, estava confuso e furioso, numa tentativa desesperada de retomar o controle sobre si socou o chão o mais que pode. _

_A chuva pesada caia sobre seu corpo, seus olhos voltados para o chão e seu pensamento com o único objetivo de resgatar Kurama._

_Continua..._

_Nota: Oie!!! Está fic é o meu presente p a D. Espero que goste!!!!_

_Nota2: Desculpe se os fatos não condizem com a estória de Yu Yu, é que não assisti ao anime..¬¬.... e estou escrevendo baseada nos resumos que já li a respeito , mas vou me informar mais para melhorar em 100 esta fic! _

_Nota3: afê! Quantas notas...acho q vcs já estão cansados, mas vou dizer assim mesmo...hehhehe...desculpe a demora, é q estava sem inspiração e, bom, tempo n é uma coisa q se pode comprar no supermercado né! _

_Por Ayummi Hinotto_

_Novembro/2002_


	4. Descobertas, decisões e encantamentos

**Ciúmes – Parte IV**

**Descobertas, decisões e encantamentos**

Por: Ayummi Hinotto 

A lua havia nascido mas seus raios não tiveram a oportunidade de se manifestarem, pois as pesadas nuvens do temporal que houvera continuavam a teimar em ficar no céu.

Hiei havia passado toda a noite no jardim, no mesmo lugar, exatamente do mesmo modo, as mãos infincadas no chão, a cabeça baixa, a respiração descompassada, os movimentos bloqueados , ainda não querendo aceitar a realidade e os comandos de seu cérebro, mas uma única coisa estava diferente em toda aquela cena, o seu olhar. Ele não mais tinha tristeza e incertezas refletidas naquelas íris vermelhas, ali agora estavam estampados o mais puro ódio, ódio por aqueles que tiveram a audácia de lhe roubar o bem mais precioso de sua vida, Kurama.

Decidido o que tinha que fazer, agora só lhe restava preparar um plano de busca e é claro, de ataque e fuga, afinal os acontecimentos daquele dia já haviam demonstrado bastante o quanto perigoso seria esse resgate. Mas fora tudo isso ainda existia algo que teimava em tirar mais ainda a paciência de Hiei, aquele maldito pente preso em seus cabelos, esse era outro problema que deveria resolver com urgência, afinal, tinha se olhado no espelho quando saíra do banho e, pela primeira vez em toda sua vida, se achara com cara de bobo!

As pálpebras se mexem dificilmente, ao expor suas íris verdes, percebe a visão embaçada, seus sentidos ainda vacilantes, sua voz presa na garganta, sua respiração, agora, um pouco mais controlada, porém as batidas de seu coração muito fracas. Olhou ao redor e verificou que se encontrava em uma sala, fria e escura cheirando a mofo, onde apenas uma rachadura no teto possibilitava a passagem de filetes de luz.

Agora que recobrara um pouco a consciência, tentava relembrar os últimos acontecimentos, mas uma dor de cabeça lascinante o impedia.

A sala estava em profundo silêncio, a dor que o acometia aumentava a cada segundo, mentalmente se recriminava por ter recobrado a consciência, pois se não o tivesse, estaria ainda em estado anestésico e não sentiria nenhuma dor. Um sorriso no canto do lábio se manifestou, como poderia desejar isso? E desde quando tinha se tornado tão medroso a ponto de não suportar uma dor de cabeça?! Só poderia estar ficando louco pensou ele, foi nesse momento que uma gota caiu em seu rosto, levantou os olhos e viu que o teto da sala gotejava, mas no mesmo instante se deu conta de um fato mais importante, ao sentir a gota em seu roto, instintivamente quis levar a mão ao rosto mas, para sua infelicidade, descobriu que estava amarrado por correntes a parede. Tentou forçar os braços para frente para testar as correntes mas foi atingido por uma corrente elétrica fortíssima que o paralisou. Quem quer que seja que o tenha capturado tomou todas as precauções para dificultar ao máximo sua fulga.

- Já acordado?

Uma voz que parecia ter vindo do nada, o fez voltar a realidade, estava tão atordoado pensando num modo de escapar, que nem notou a criatura que se aproximava. Levantou a cabeça para tentar identificar quem estava parado diante da porta, mas como o ambiente era escuro não o permitiu ver, além do que, havia um contraste inigualável de luz e sombra, a escuridão da sala, confrontava a forte luz que emanava do lado externo, deixando a penas à vista de Kurama o contorno de seu carcereiro.

Quem é você? – perguntou Kurama

Oras por que você quer saber? Vai se esquecer mesmo!!

Como assim esquecer? O que quer dizer com isso?

Hnf....Você fala demais para quem esta condenado, venha, vamos agora que meu mestre o espera.

Condenado?! .... Espere!! Antes de irmos diga-me pelo menos onde estou.

Gargalhadas foram dadas pela criatura que ainda se mantinha imóvel em frente a porta.

Você logo irá descobrir.

Kurama não teve tempo de pedir maiores detalhes, mesmo que não tivesse recebido respostas as suas perguntas, pois aquela pessoa logo o desprendeu das correntes mas ao mesmo tempo, para impedir que assim fugisse, disferiu-lhe um golpe na nuca que mais uma vez o deixou desacordado. Mas logo recobrou a consciência, em apenas cinco minutos já havia retomado seus sentidos por completo, porém, não mais se encontrava em um ambiente frio e escuro, mas sim em uma sala muita iluminada e bem organizada. Olhou pela janela e constatou que era noite, e que estava em um quarto que se situava em uma altura bastante alta. Poderia fugir se quisesse, pois nesse quarto, ao contrário de onde estava, não oferecia resistência, porém, Kurama havia decidido esperar, queria saber quem era seu 'seqüestrador' , e tirar a limpo o porquê de ter sido capturado tão brutalmente como acontecera.

Contemplava a bela vista do alto ao mesmo tempo em que analisava o terreno para sua posterior fuga quando derrepente, foi pego de surpresa pela porta que se abriu, e nela encontrava-se uma figura exótica , vestia mantas idênticas aos dos monges sagrados, dos templos do nigenkai, porém escritas que se assemelhavam a um mântra se estendiam por todo o tecido, não usava nenhum tipo de calçado, e seus pés tinham o aspecto de terra seca e rachada. Essa excêntrica figura segurava uma bandeja com alimentos sortidos.

-Está de pé. Isso facilita minha tarefa.

-Você?!?! – disse Kurama com extrema surpresa, ao ouvir a voz daquela pessoa, veio-lhe como um flash à visão da pessoa que guardava sua cela.

-Vejo que me reconheceu. Isso é bom, é sinal de que tem uma boa memória, e isso lhe será muito útil e necessário aqui.

-O que?! Mas afinal o que está acontecendo aqui? Quem é o senhor? Por que estou aqui? e por que me disse que eu esqueceria tudo?

-Calma, todas as suas duvidas serão esclarecidas no devido tempo e hora. Agora limite-se em comer estes alimentos que eu lhe trouxe, e a descansar bastante, pois amanhã o dia será muito corrido, principalmente para você.

O homem lhe disse isso e já se encaminhava para fora do quarto quando foi impedido pelo chamado de Kurama:

-Espere!!! E o seu mestre? Eu não vou vê-lo agora?

-Felizmente não, ele necessitou sair para resolver algo.

-Infelizmente?? – Kurama tentava encaixar mais essa peça no quebra-cabeça mas era inútil...enquanto pensava não notou que já se encontrava sozinho no quarto, e impulsivamente ergue a cabeça novamente para atacar mais uma vez o homem com perguntas mas, percebeu que novamente estava só.

Passou muito tempo olhando para a porta e para a bandeja que ali próximo estava depositada, tentava encontrar uma explicação lógica mas...tudo em vão...havia peças demais nesse jogo, mas infelizmente até agora, nenhuma delas encaixava.

No momento tudo que poderia fazer era seguir o conselho que lhe fora dado, e esperar que no dia seguinte conseguisse as respostas para suas muitas perguntas.

Entrou novamente na casa, ainda se encontrava somente de toalhas e deveria com urgência resolver tudo. Subiu as escadas e dirigiu-se rapidamente ao guarda-roupa, pegou suas vestes habituais, vestiu-se e desceu para a cozinha, ia fazer um lanche antes de tudo, por incrível que pareça, depois de tanto tempo de convivência com Kurama, Hiei havia pegado o péssimo habito, segundo ele, de fazer tudo com cautela e racionalidade, e isso o irritava, pois por mais que quisesse sair correndo no meio da noite para resgatar sua raposa, seu corpo já demonstrava suas necessidades, precisava de energia, e isso só encontraria nos alimentos, além de energia também necessitava de descanso, afinal desgastara-se muito 'brincando' com Kurama e isso ele também não tinha reposto.

-Hnf...Droga de cozinha!! – resmungava Hiei enquanto procurava algo para comer ao mesmo tempo que puxava o "pente" do cabelo. – Não tem nada para se comer aqui... se pelo menos o Kurama estivesse aqui... – Ao dizer isso, toda a fúria que ele guardara se libertou por um momento e sua força era tanta que o pente, que antes não saía de forma alguma, de uma vez só, foi retirado dos cabelos de Hiei.

-Kurama...

Não importava o que fosse fazer, de uma maneira ou de outra acabava sempre lembrando de sua raposa... sua querida e amada raposa.

Seu estomago reclamava, já estava impaciente. Resolveu descer para a dispensa onde Kurama costumava buscar comida quando esta estava em falta na cozinha, andou até o fim do corredor e parou em frente a grande e pesada porta de madeira, puxou o trinco mas não se moveu. Estava emperrada e se queria comer deveria abri-la, colocou um pouco mais de força e de uma vez abriu-a, mas assustou-se pois junto com os pacotes de macarrão e biscoitos três corpos caíram sobre ele.

Levantou-se de um salto, e ficou fitando os corpos que agora estavam estendidos a sua frente, mas ao observa-los melhor, percebeu que era a mãe, o padrasto e o irmão de Kurama. Assustou-se muito ao constatar tal fato. Chegou mais perto e verificou se ainda estavam vivos, sim, ainda respiravam mas necessitavam de cuidados para se restabelecerem.

Rapidamente um a um levou-os para seus quartos e depositou-os nas camas, deixando ao lado comida e água fresca, não poderia ficar ali até eles acordarem pois iam estranhar vê-lo ali, afinal, ninguém sabia que ele estava morando com Kurama. Voltou para seu refugio, o quarto de sua raposa e ali resolveu passar a noite, já havia resolvido seu plano de busca, pela manha bem cedo, sairia a procura dele e atacaria o inimigo o mais sorrateiramente e rápido possível, para não dar tempo de seu oponente nem pensar. Ao contrário de Kurama, Hiei não se interessava em como, quem ou por que estavam acontecendo aquelas coisas, seu maior e único interesse era resgatar o dono daqueles magníficos olhos verdes a todo custo e o mais rápido possível. Adormeceu lembrando das gostosas carícias de Kurama.

Amanheceu. Kurama foi acordado pelo mesmo homem da noite anterior mas desta fez ele veio acompanhado por mais dois outros e a recepção não foi das melhores, carregado sem o menor cuidado foi sendo encaminhado corredor em diante, para onde os homens diziam que iria ocorrer seu encontro com seu mestre.

-Mas para onde estão me levando? Quem é esse mestre? – perguntava Kurama ao homem, mas só recebia como resposta o silêncio.

Chegaram em frente a uma porta, e de encontra ela foi jogado para que esta por sua vez abrisse. Caído ao chão e sentindo uma forte dor no braço devido ao impacto, Kurama levantou a cabeça e só uma frase foi dita:

Não, não pode ser você!

Continua...

Por AyummiHinotto

Janeiro/2003


	5. Flash back

**Ciúmes – Parte V**

Flash back Por: Ayummi Hinotto 

Naquela manhã os pássaros cantavam, o sol brilhava mais que o diamante, as rosas desabrochavam, e orvalho saciava a sede da terra, como uma mãe faz com seu filho. O tempo seguia seu curso naturalmente, enquanto o milagre da vida transcorria, no entanto, o mesmo não ocorria naquela sala, ali parecia que o tempo havia regressado, para Kurama parecia que a terra já não existia mais, pois sentia como se seus pés estivessem pisando o vácuo. Não estava acreditando no que seus olhos teimavam em mostrar ser verdadeiro. Sim, seu passado estava todo de volta, e bem ali na sua frente, seu passado como Youko Kurama.

-Não, não pode ser você!

Kurama estava ajoelhado diante da figura de seu seqüestrador, este por sua vez só meneou a cabeça para que os homens que estavam do outro lado da porta saíssem e fechassem a porta, exceto o homem que foi responsável pela captura de Kurama.

-Você não velho monge, fique.

-Sim senhor como desejar. – Disse a figura exótica que na noite anterior havia estado com Kurama.

-Este é Hideioshi Kumaki, meu melhor servo. Espero que ele tenha te tratado bem.

Kurama estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que nem prestou atenção ao que lhe era dito. Ao ver o homem que ordenara sua captura kurama viu toda sua vida passar diante seus olhos como um flash back, seus pensamentos custavam em acreditar na imagem da pessoa que estava diante de seus olhos.

-Não, não, não....Isso é loucura, eu só posso estar sonhando...

-O que foi Kurama? Não acredita que sou eu? Oras...não faça isso comigo. Eu costumava ser mais que um sonho para você.

-Kuronue... – Kurama sussurrou essas palavras tentando convencer a si mesmo de que realmente estava diante de seu velho parceiro de luta do Makai.

-Isso meu velho amigo...Kuronue... Pelo menos a lembrança de meu nome aquele inseto não roubou de você.

-Mas como isso é possível? Você deveria estar morto, desde aquele dia nunca mais tive noticias suas então eu...

-Então você tinha me dado como morto! Não é isso Kurama!?

A expressão de Koronue havia mudado, de repente sua face demonstrava o mais puro ódio e rancor. Ele não parecia com o antigo Kuronue que ele conhecia, aquele que ria de tudo, até de seus erros e que não deixava nada lhe tirar a paciência e bom humor que tanto prezava. Coisa que Youko Kurama por algumas vezes não suportava.

Por que fez isso comigo Kurama? Por que?Por que??

Kurama foi pego de surpresa por aquela pergunta, se antes não estava entendo quase nada do que estava acontecendo ali, agora não entedia nada por completo.

-Acalme-se meu senhor, desse jeito estas assustando vosso convidado. Vou me retirar para que possam conversar melhor. – Disse Hideioshi encaminhando-se para a porta quando sentiu a barra de seu kimono ser levemente puxado.

-Hideioshi Kumaki. É esse seu nome não é?

-Sim, é isso mesmo. – abaixando-se disse baixinho para que apenas Kurama ouvisse enquanto Kuronue recuperava o controle de si. – Senhor Kurama, perdoe-me os modos rudes como o tratei, mas apenas o senhor será capaz de ajudar Kuronue.

-Eu sou o único que pode salva-lo? Mas do que você esta falando?

-Preste bem atenção no que vou lhe falar, suas lembranças lhe serão muito úteis aqui. Quando o dia virar noite, o segredo será revelado, a chuva irá virar gelo e logo após retornará ao seu estado normal, e então o portal das trevas irá se abrir e somente o poder das palavras e das boas recordações o farão se fechar novamente...Por toda a eternidade.

-Mas, o que isso quer dizer? E por que eu tenho que salvar Kuronue?

-Por favor, Sr. Kurama salve-o. E não se esqueça do que acabei de lhe dizer.

-Mas...

Tempo não era algo que estava a favor de Kurama naquele dia. Quanto mais procurava por respostas, mais perguntas se formavam e o quebra-cabeça demonstrava não ter fim. Hideioshi logo após plantar mais uma duvida na cabeça de Kurama saiu em disparada pela porta por onde entrou, deixando-o sozinho com Kuronue.

Onde iria chegar com tudo aquilo? Por que ele deveria salvar Kuronue, e o mais intrigante, por que estava ali? Perguntas como essa estavam fervilhando em sua cabeça, retirando a racionalidade que lhe era tão característica. As palavras do velho monge torturavam-no com tanta intensidade que mais parecia estar sendo esmagado por uma montanha. Recuperado e já calmo Kuronue voltou-se para seu objeto de desejo, Kurama.

-Naquele dia quando disse que corresse para se salvar, fui atacado sem piedade, muitos foram os ferimentos que sofri, a dor que eu sentia era lascinante, por um bom tempo eu imaginei ter visto a morte na minha frente a me chamar, escapei de tudo graças a minha força de vontade e por um sentimento que a muito tinha guardado em mim...

Kurama estava chocado com o que estava ouvindo. Jamais em toda sua existência, imaginou que algo tão bizarro como aquilo poderia estar acontecendo com ele. Como em tão pouco tempo tantas coisa aconteceram, por um tempo ficou com a sua relação abalada por ciúmes, depois uma noite maravilhosa veio para recompensar as duvidas e as incertezas, mas tão logo isso aconteceu, foi raptado e retirado dos braços do seu koorime.

E o modo como falava estava diferente, e quando se referiu a.... Kurama ainda não havia parado para analisar tudo o que tinha acabado de ouvir, e só agora se dava conta de que Kuronue havia chamado alguém de inseto, mas... Não, não podia ser, agora tudo se encaixava, ele o havia raptado para separa-lo de Hiei! Essa era a única explicação. Enquanto todos esses pensamentos eram processados pela mente ágil de Kurama, ele não percebia que Kuronue continuava a falar, e quando menos esperou foi pego de surpresa por palavras, que encerraram o desabafo de seu seqüestrador.

-fiz isso porque...Eu te amo

Teve pesadelos a noite toda, não conseguira dormir bem desde que sua raposa sumiu. Desde o dia em que encontrou Kurama pela primeira vez, teve a certeza que sua vida jamais seria a mesma, de que tanto seu corpo, pensamentos e alma seriam inteiramente daquela raposa. Começou a lembrar do cheiro de seus cabelos carmim, do gosto daqueles lábios vermelhos, da pele sedosa e daquelas íris verdes tão cheias de amor, paixão e luxúria que teimavam em sempre lhe convidar a tentadoras e tórridas noites de amor . Aqueles pensamentos estavam fazendo Hiei despertar, seu corpo já havia acordado, seus poros já denunciavam o vulcão adormecido que despertara, sua boca agora seca, procurava engolir algo inexistente, seu coração mais acelerado, agora parecia querer sair pela boca...

-Hnf!...Kurama... – Gemeu baixinho.

-Droga! – Pensou ele .

Rapidamente Hiei levanta-se e volta ao local onde Kurama havia sido raptado, analisou tudo, e nada, sentiu-se o mais incapaz de todos, com todo seu poder e experiência não conseguia achar nenhuma pista que o levasse a sua raposa...Nenhuma....

-Hiei... – disse uma voz

-Quem esta ai? – Gritou ele, para logo após pensar que estava ficando louco por estar ouvindo vozes a essa altura dos acontecimentos – só posso estar muito cansado, até vozes estou ouvindo, e no lugar que acabei de vasculhar!

Sem pistas, céu corpo sentindo a falta de Kurama e agora essa, ouvindo vozes, Hiei estava se achando um baka completo.

-Hiei... – insistiu mais uma vez a voz..

-Ora! Mas quem é que esta fazendo essa brincadeira sem graça? Eu ordeno que se apresente!

De um pulo ficou no mais alto galho da árvore, rastreou com seu jagam de onde vinha aquela voz, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi sentir um youki que se espandia por todo o local, dificultando a localização de seu dono.

-Hiei... Siga o cheiro... siga-o e encontrará o que tanto procura...

-Cheiro? Mas que cheiro? Do que esta falando?

-Siga o cheiro...E o mais importante... não esqueça das palavras Hiei....Só elas podem desfazer o mal que circunda sua jóia.

-Mal? Minha jóia? Palavras? Do que esta falando? Quem é você!?

-O cheiro Hiei....o cheiro.... – Lentamente a voz foi se tornando cada vez mais longe, até desaparecer totalmente.

Hiei ficou paralisado, era a mesma presença que alguns dias atrás o tinha paralisado, mas, agora, essa voz, mais uma coisa para lhe atormentar. E afinal, de que cheiro essa voz se referia, seria o cheiro de sua raposa?! E se fosse, porque alguém que nem se identifica o ajudaria a encontrar Kurama? Hiei desejava que tudo aquilo não passasse de um pesadelo, e que a qualquer hora, iria acordar nos braços de sua raposa, para juntos passarem mais um dia juntos. Mas, infelizmente não era, e já que não tinha conseguido descobrir pistas, a única alternativa seria seguir o "tal cheiro" que a voz se referiu.

-Hnf!...Mas afinal que diabos eu estou pensando em fazer! Sair atrás de um cheiro! Eu sou um Youkai e não um cachorro!

Transtornado.Essa era a palavra para descrever Hiei naquele momento. Já tinha passado por várias situações, mas, nenhuma delas o havia feito chegar a esse ponto de ter que farejar o que procurava. Mas naquele momento "opção" não era o que ele tinha de sobra. Deu alguns passos para começar seu árduo trabalho, quando sentiu um aroma... Não demorou muito para Hiei identificar , era o perfume dos cabelos de Kurama, um doce aroma de flores que sua raposa sempre usava.

-Esse cheiro... Cheiro?!... É, mas esse é, é o cheiro de Kurama!

Não demorou muito para que ligasse os fatos. Quem quer que tenha sido aquele que o deu uma pista, estava tentando ajuda-lo a achar Kurama. E agora, comprovava isso. Sem mais demora começou a seguir o cheiro, até que chegou a um belo jardim que se localizava no centro da cidade. Caminhou mais alguns passos até que o aroma se dissipou bem em frente a uma cerejeira, ainda por florescer. . Sua expressão não foi das melhores, após alguns minutos de observação, descobriu que não havia ninguém ali.

-Mas que diabos! Segui esse cheiro a toa! Fiz papel de idiota e tudo só para achar uma droga de árvore que não floresceu!

Chateado e sem saber o que fazer, acabou sentando ao pé da árvore, para ali descansar e pensar melhor no que fazer, porém, seu tempo de descanso ainda não tinha chegado, mal se encostou à árvore sentiu-se sendo tragado pela mesma. De um pulo levantou-se e encarou aquela planta tão estranha. Queria ter certeza de que não estava ficando louco, então, vagarosamente foi aproximando sua mão do tronco onde a pouco estava encostado. Para sua surpresa, a árvore tragou sua mão. O susto foi tanto, que sem perceber caiu sentado. Jogou pedras e galhos que estavam a mão, e viu a todos atravessarem o tronco e desaparecerem.

-Mas aonde isso vai dar?

-Entre... – Tornou a voz

Confuso e extremamente aborrecido por todos os acontecimentos, não havia mais o que fazer senão aceitar a "dica". Sem mais esperar, jogou-se de encontra a árvore e ali desapareceu.

-Me ama!?

-Sim...e agora chegou a hora que eu tanto esperava.

-hora que tanto esperava? Do que esta falando? Kuronue me ouça, você tem que parar com isso. Onde pretende chegar afinal de contas? Por que mudou tanto, você não era assim meu amigo, coloque a mão na consciência!

-Chega! Não quero mais ouvir nada. Você foi envenenado por aquele Youkai miserável. Mas não se preocupe vou te curar, e depois disso ficará tudo bem.

De seu bolso Kuronue retirou um pendulo, e direcionou-o a face de Kurama. Passados alguns segundos, luzes começaram a se fazer, e antes mesmo que kurama conseguisse usar seu chicote de rosas, uma grande bola de energia o atingiu paralisando-o.

A imagem que se seguiu foi espantosa. Uma figura de longos cabelos prateados, forma humana, olhos sem brilho, sem vida. Uma criatura com vestes escuras e de expressões totalmente vagas. Essa é a imagem na qual Kurama havia se tornado. Kuronue tinha em seus olhos refletidos uma horripilante felicidade, seu propósito tinha sido atingido, e agora nada nem ninguém poderia detê-lo.

Do lado de fora da sala onde todo esse episódio ocorria, Hideioshi se permitia apenas suspirar desconsolado. Por mais que tivesse tentado, não conseguiu evitar o pior.

Continua....

P.S.: Oi, oi gente! Aqui quem fala é a Ayummi! Espero que estejam gostando da minha fic! Ah! Um detalhe importante, a cena da profecia "quando o dia virar noite, o segredo será revelado..." quem me ajudou a fezê-la foi a You-Chan! Espero q gostem, pq..ela tem uma imaginação fértil e está me ajudando a continuar a fic p vc's! um beijo e até o próximo capítulo!

Por Ayummi Hinotto

Fevereiro/2003


	6. O poder de uma lembrança

**Ciúmes – Parte VI**

O poder de uma lembrança Por: Ayummi Hinotto 

Entrara pela árvore, e viu-se flutuando em meio ao mais absoluto escuro e silencio, mas, sentiu-se de certa forma à-vontade, como se aquele lugar lhe fosse familiar. Deu uma checada rápida com os olhos pelo lugar, para certificar-se de que não havia nada que lhe fosse hostil. Ouviu o som de uma voz, a mesma voz que a pouco tempo o aconselhara, levou a mão ao bolso, e de lá pegou uma pequena adaga, o toque com o objeto foi mais do que necessário para faze-lo parar e fitar com muito cuidado o que estava em sua mão. Era uma adaga que tinha sua bainha de ouro cravejada de esmeraldas, com uma pequena inscriçãoEssa adaga havia lhe sido dada pela sua raposa, como presente de natal, não sabia bem o porquê, mas, ao toca-la as lembranças daquele dia lhe vieram a mente.

- "... _vamos Hiei! Abra!!"_

_- "oras raposa! Mas por que tenho q abrir esse embrulho idiota?"_

_- "Não me faça essa desfeita Hiei! Abra, sei que você vai gostar, eu mandei fazer com tanto carinho..."_

_- "esta bem, esta bem, eu abro esse embrulho idiota. Hunf"-Hei contrariado abriu o embrulho que havido sido entregue por Kurama. Não sabia porque Kurama insistia em enche-lo de caixas enroladas com um papel engraçado, mesmo sabendo que ele detestava receber presentes._

_-"Então? O que achou? _

_-"Kurama mas isso fez isso?"_

_-Você gostou?! Bom, pela sua cara acho que sim. Essa adaga eu mandei forjar num antigo ferreiro amigo meu. E a bainha, o que achou dela?"_

_Hiei estava tão atônito que nem havia percebido os detalhes da bainha, olhou com mais atenção e viu ali, em meio as esmeraldas cravejadas, uma pequena inscrição: _"_Itooshi, para que sempre se lembre de mim. De seu Kurama"._

_-"Kurama, eu...não sei o que dizer...você...Arigatou..."_

_Foi a primeira vez que Hiei agradecia a alguém por algo que havia recebido,e era também a primeira vez que Kurama via seu youkai com aquela expressão de felicidade estampada no rosto. Lágrimas rolaram dos olhos cor de esmeralda e nada mais foi dito, aquelas duas almas se entendiam apenas pelo olhar, ambos sabiam que o amor que sentiam um pelo outro era muito grande, e apenas a companhia um do outro era suficiente para faze-los felizes"_

-Lembrando de coisas boas Hiei?

Hiei foi pego de surpresa, estava tão concentrado e absorto em suas lembranças que não havia percebido a aproximação de ninguém.

-O que... mas... como você sabe disso? E quem esta ai?

Gargalhadas foram ouvidas.

-Ora Hiei, sua expressão agora há pouco era de uma felicidade imensa. Me diga, lembrando de dias felizes?

-Pare com isso seu idiota! E afinal de contas, quem é você, como sabe meu nome?

-Hiei, ouça-me com atenção. Agora não temos tempo para muitas explicações. Você quer salvar o Kurama não quer?

Hiei estava atônito. Essa voz misteriosa o conhecia mais do que ele queria, sabia de suas lembranças, de seus desejos, e da pessoa que mais amava em todos os mundos. Mas resolveu parar para ouvi-lo, afinal, já tinha ido ate ali, não tinha mais nada a perder.

-Sim, é isso que eu quero. E como você pode me ajudar?

-Bom, estamos progredindo agora.

-Humpf!

-Escute Hiei, as lembranças que você acabou de ter não foram em vão ou mera coincidência, elas te serão muito úteis para salvar a pessoa que você ama.

-Como assim?! Você esta querendo me dizer que essa lembrança foi você que fez aparecer naquela hora?

-Sim.

-Como você ousa! Seu imbecil não te dei liberdade para ficar mexendo com meus sentimentos! É assim que pretende me ajudar!?

-Perdoe-me mas foi necessário. Hiei, Kurama esta preso num lugar pior que qualquer calabouço, sofrendo as piores torturas que alguém poderia sofrer. Ele esta preso em sua própria mente.

-Em sua própria mente? Como isso pode ser?!

-Ele foi aprisionado em sua mente por alguém que não quer que ele esqueça.

Aquilo tudo soava como loucura para Hiei, como pode alguém querer aprisionar sua raposa, tão meiga, gentil e encantadora? Até ele sabia que era um crime prender aquele ser tão exótico e selvagem.

-Quem está fazendo isso?

-...

-Responda!! Quem esta fazendo isso?

Hideioshi havia sido pego de surpresa por aquele youkai, mal teve tempo de processar a melhor resposta e sua boca impulsivamente respondeu "Kuronue".

-Quem?

-Isso mesmo Hiei, mas não o culpe, isso tudo foi uma mera fatalidade ele..

-Mera fatalidade..?Você chama isso de "mera fatalidade"? – Disse Hiei num tom que mistura sarcasmo e ódio.

-Isso mesmo, Kuronue sofreu muito no dia em que sacrificou-se para que Youko-kurama conseguisse se salvar. E desde esse dia, ele ficou com uma fixação em obter o grande amor de sua vida depois que aquilo tudo tivesse passado.

O youkai parado em meio ao nada se pegou num estado de extremo nervosismo, ódio, duvidas e um sentimento que havia conhecido a pouco tempo, porém, ele já conhecia muito bem, o ciúme. Hideioshi se esmerava em contar-lhe que Kuronue dera sua vida por Kurama quando eles roubavam jóias mágicas no Makai e acabaram sendo perseguidos pelos protetores das mesmas. Porém, de todas as palavras que ele pronunciara até ali, as que mais lhe feriram foram "obter o grande amor de sua vida". Ele sabia que Kuronue havia sido um grande amigo e parceiro de Youko-Kurama no passado, mas aquilo lhe fez sentir uma pontada fina em seu coração, mesmo sabendo que Kurama nunca tinha se envolvido com seu antigo colega, sabia, sentiu ciúmes de não ter tido oportunidade de construir um passado ao lado de sua raposa.

-Já chega! –disse Hiei com ar de contrariedade – Me leve ate esse Kuronue, quero levar Kurama daqui o quanto antes.

-Mas ainda não acabei de explicar tudo, deve esperar mais...

-Não! Não quero nem vou esperar mais, vim aqui com um propósito e quero cumpri-lo logo! –Enquanto dizia isso a lembrança de uma tarde com Kurama lhe veio a mente, e como um passe de mágica viu-se num corredor enorme e apenas iluminado por algumas velas suspensas. Em estado de alerta como de costume, Hiei observou o novo cenário e chamou pelo homem que a pouco estava a lhe contar tudo o que se passava, mas não houve resposta. Porém, achou ate melhor não ter a companhia daquela estranha criatura, ele mais o distraia do que, de fato, ajudava.

Hideioshi voltou do transe que se encontrava num estalo. Estava num quarto escuro, rodeado por velas, e suava bastante, abriu os olhos e vislumbrou que estava de volta ao seu lugar. Foi neste momento que pensou: "Ele é mais forte do que pensei. Acho que finalmente meu mestre será salvo."

Kuronue estava sentado num trono, no final de uma enorme sala, onde enquanto bebia uma taça de vinho admirava a beleza de sua mais nova aquisição, Kurama. Sim, sua vida estava quase completa pensava ele, agora só faltava acertar um último detalhe, matar Hiei que certamente seria um empecilho para a sua plena felicidade. Porém, sentia-se satisfeito em ter aquela visão a sua frente, e isto o fez esquecer por um tempo os planos d assassinar aquele youkai que ousara roubar seu amado.

Kurama encontrava-se sentado no chão encostado a parede, olhava fixamente para algo que nem mesmo ele sabia se estava de fato enxergando. Desde que sentira uma dor lascinante em sua cabeça estava num local escuro, onde ouvia vozes conhecidas e recebia ordem de uma delas que lhe era, em sua opinião, conhecida e querida, porém, autoritária.

O frio imperava neste local lúgubre, sentia-se confuso, pois tinha a nítida impressão de que ele não deveria estar ali. Neste momento,viu um fresta de luz iluminar um canto onde estava depositado um objeto estranho. Examinou com cuidado e sem ao menos ordenar as idéias falou: "Xícara... essa é...minha...Xícara". Assustou-se, porém não teve tempo de relembrar mais nada, pois a mesma voz autoritária lhe fez sentir novamente a dor de algumas horas atrás e tudo voltou a ficar escuro e confuso.

Já haviam se passado duas horas desde que chegara ao corredor, aquele corredor infindo pensava Hiei, pois quanto mais andava mais parecia que ainda tinha por andar. Já estava ficando impaciente, não sentia a presença de sua raposa, nem de guardas.

-Merda! Onde se meteram todos? E que lugar estranho é esse que me enfiaram?

Transtornado era a palavra certa para descreve-lo naquele momento. Depois de tantos acontecimentos, caíra em outro lugar que querendo ou não, lhe dava arrepios e ráiva. Tivera seu final de semana especial com sua raposa interrompido, e agora via-se na obrigação de adentrar no território de alguém que, por ter seqüestrado Kurama, tornara-se seu inimigo número um. Tivera um pente preso em seu cabelo durante horas. Ah! O que mais poderia lhe acontecer? Continuaria vagando pelo corredor, ate que encontrasse alguma pista que o levasse ao local onde estava Kurama.

-Onde quer chegar?

-Hã?!

-Perguntei onde quer chegar! – Falou uma voz que surgira do nada. Já estava se acostumando com aquelas vozes que apareciam do nada, afinal, foram justamente essas vozes vindas de "não se sabe onde" que o levaram aquela situação.

-Quero chegar ate o tal Kuronue.

-Hum... você é o famoso Hiei.

-Como sabe quem sou? Humpf...não fala não..todo mundo aqui já parece me conhecer... mas vamos ao que interessa, eu quero saber onde acho esse Kuronue ai.

-Apressadinho e irritado..é, é o Hiei sim.

-Vamos! Pare de falar asneiras e me fale! Onde posso achar o Kuronue?

-Calma Hiei...Tudo tem seu tempo..não se preocupe..o seu está para chegar também....

-O que quer dizer com isso?

-Você vai entender quando chegar a hora certa...No momento, eu só posso lhe desejar boa sorte..porquê andando, que assim, encontrará seu destino...

-Quem é você? Por quê está falando essas coisas? Onde estou?

-Já falei..Você logo vai saber...

falando isso, a misteriosa voz sumiu deixando Hiei novamente só, e mais irritado ainda naquele momento.Por quê aquilo estava acontecendo? Porquê no meio de tantos seres, pegaram justamente sua preciosa raposa? Por quê estava tendo lembranças dos dias felizes que passara com Kurama? Aquelas lembranças felizes agora estavam parecendo mais um vídeo de despedida que agora deixava-o angustiado.Mas porquê? Essas e muitas outras perguntas e pensamentos não paravam de vir em sua cabeça e ele não podia pensar em outra coisa desde que chegara aquele corredor senão:Kurama..minha raposa...aconteça o que acontecer...eu irei buscá-lo....

Continua...

P.S.:Gente! Como vão vc's? sou eu de novo, a Ayummi! Eu estou falando com vc's hoje para contar que (apenas nesse capítulo) por motivo de força maior, a minha mana You-Chan escreveu na fic a partir da fala "-Vamos! Pare de falar asneiras e me fale!..." . Agora, minhas palavras de sempre: Espero que estejam gostando da fic! Era só! Críticas são muito bem vindas! Tchau!

Por Ayummi Hinotto


End file.
